1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to electronic devices and more particularly to a method and apparatus for user authentication.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various security methods have been suggested and used to manage important documents or data as civilization has developed. Particularly, due to the development of electronic technologies, a large amount of data can be stored in a small device and thus security technology is more important. As the importance of the security technology increases, various security processing methods have appeared. For example, the security processing methods are developed in various types such as a method using a security card for user identification and authentication, a method using a password which is periodically changed by the user, and a method using biometric information which is different for each person.
Different types of security technologies are applied everywhere security is required, demands for identifying and authenticating users using biometric information having different pieces of information based on each person have recently increased. Each company determines a security level and people who desire to enter specific places need stronger security. For example, different features based on each person such as a fingerprint, face, iris, voice, lines on the palm, and veins are used as biometric information.
Meanwhile, according to the recent development of electronic technologies, personal electronic devices have strengthened security to prevent information leakage. For example, various electronic devices such as smart phones or notebook computers use biometric information more and more to manage important personal information.
When biometric information is used, security can be strengthened, but, if the biometric information is leaked, the damage may be huge. This is because, if the biometric is leaked once, a change in personal biometric information is not possible. When fingerprint is leaked, it is not possible to change the leaked personal fingerprint. Particularly, when an electronic device enabling wireless communication performs a security process with an external device, for example, another terminal or server using biometric information, the biometric information may be leaked. In this case, it may lead to irreversible damage to users.